


First Year Discoveries

by Amhpq8_12



Series: What in the Name of Merlin?!? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, Will add as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amhpq8_12/pseuds/Amhpq8_12
Summary: Harry Potter has always been different. His living family made sure to explain this to him every day. But with his eleventh birthday, Harry's life changes drastically. This is his first year at Hogwarts.





	1. Holy Mother of Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! As always, I do not own anything but the plot here. All Harry Potter works belong to the rich, British JKR.

Harry Potter watched uncle Vernon burn the letters in the fireplace. Rage burned inside his little body; they were keeping something from him. It was important otherwise there wouldn't be such a fuss. He knew Dudley didn't know though because his fat cousin would have taken great pleasure in taunting him had he known.

He retreated back into the little cupboard under the stairs that had been his bedroom for the past ten years. Uncle Vernon would never tell him about the letters if he asked right now. Harry would be lucky if the fat man ever told him what the letters contained.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when his Aunt Petunia jerked him out to make dinner for them. Harry had been responsible for this for years now, ever since he was old enough to reach the stove on a footstool. His aunt gladly forced him to take over these duties.

“Hurry up freak,” Uncle Vernon sneered. “Dudley is growing hungry.”

“Here, Uncle Vernon.” Harry brought over their plates and sat down with his own meager meal.

All too soon, Dudley was finished with his meal and Harry was back in his cupboard. He laid on his little cot and thought. There was little else to do. His birthday was tomorrow. Harry would be eleven. Not that the Dursley’s would do anything about it. Harry would be lucky if they even let on that he existed.  
  
Hours passed. And still Harry could not sleep. Spiders migrated over his head and he tried counting them like sheep but it was no use.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed midnight. “Happy birthday to me,” Harry said sighing. “Here’s to another—“ Fiery pain shot through his head. Harry opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Flashes of people and things raced before his eyes.

And then blissfully…nothing.

* * *

 

  
“Knock! Knock!” Dudley yelled through the thin door. The door shook when he began to pound his large fists on it. “Where’s my food, Potter?” 

Harry shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. Knowledge flowed through him. Power tingled in his fingers.

He wasn’t just any wizard, Harry was Merlin. He didn’t know how he knew this, it was just a certain feeling that was running through him. Just as certainly as he knew that he was Merlin, Harry also knew that he needed to get out of the house he was in. Petunia Dursley knew who and more importantly what he was. She chose to keep that knowledge from him.

Harry had a feeling that he didn’t know the whole story of how his parents died. Each time that he asked about them when he was little, Aunt Petunia had to think about a story to tell him.

He glanced down at his clothing curiously. With a wave of his hand he was wearing a deep green robe that fit him. He didn’t know where this came from but Harry felt strangely comfortable in it. Harry walked out of the tiny room that had been his home for the first ten years of his life. The knowledge of his old life was there, but there was also his life here. It was the dominant one, Harry wouldn’t change it for anything. That didn’t mean he wanted to continue being treated like he was by his _family_.

“Boy!” Uncle Vernon spat. “What are you wearing? I’ll not have that kind of thing in this house. You hear me?”

The demand brought a smirk. “Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I know everything.” He paused for effect. “I know that I’m a wizard. And I also know that you have been keeping that information from me for a long time.”

“Ridiculous!” Harry’s uncle roared. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Don’t try that with me,” Harry replied calmly. “I’ll be leaving right after breakfast. You won’t need to worry about me again. Won’t it be nice for you to go about your day without having to worry about me and the neighbors finding me?”

“What are you talking about? Leaving?” Aunt Petunia finally spoke up. Her long face looked confused. “Where will you go? You have no money and no place to stay.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he said. “I have plenty of places to stay.”

“You don’t have any friends, Potter,” Dudley said smugly. “I’ve made sure of that over the years. Who would take you in now?”

“I just told you this as a curtesy,” Harry shrugged. “Thank you for giving me a place to stay for so many years. It could have been better but at least I had a place to stay.” He cocked his head. “Could have had a bigger bedroom though.”

The strange family was left gapping at him. Grabbing a piece of toast, Harry moved through the house and walked down the driveway. He walked quickly to the end of the street. Taking one last glance at the place that had been his hated home for years, Harry disappeared with a small pop.

Focusing on the the most concentrated place of magic in London, Harry appeared before a small dingy pub. A wooden sign declared the place to be The Leaky Cauldron. Harry could feel a strong pulse of magic coming from this area and he knew that this wasn’t just a pub. It was the gateway to the magical world.

He made his way through the pub gently pushing past all of the people to stand before the bartender. The older man glanced down at the small boy before asking, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, please,” Harry said loudly trying to be heard. “Would you be able to open the portal to the alley for me?”

“Certainly.” The man stepped from behind the bar and walked him into a small alleyway. “Is it your first time then?”

“Yes, it is,” Harry acknowledged. “I just found out today.”

“We have a lot of muggle borns come through here,” the man said. “I’m Tom by the way. I own the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said.

“Though I will say, most muggleborns bring their parents with them or someone form the school. Do you need any help, lad?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “but thank you for offering. I will explore today.”

“If you insist,” Tom said. “But if you find you need help, just ask for me at the bar.” Harry nodded and Tom brought out a long stick and began to tap the bricks at the far end of the alleyway.

The bricks began to push and slide against each other. A small hole appeared in the middle and began to grow as the bricks moved a part like a curtain. Finally, an archway appeared. Tom chuckled at Harry’s astonished face. “Welcome to Diagon Alley.” He patted him on the shoulder and nudged him through.

A long road lined with different shaped buildings stretched as far as he could see. People in long and colorful robes walked about. Animals in cages sat outside of a store that declared itself to be the Magical Menagerie. Funny smells wafted out of another shop. A large white building with tall columns towered over the rest of them. ‘Gringotts Bank’. At least that much hadn’t changed, Harry thought.

He climbed the stairs and entered the building. The warning rhyme just inside the door made him pause a little. It was the same as it had been all those years ago. Just as Harry knew where the alley was, he knew that the goblins ran this bank.

The doors opened to revel two long rows of tall desks. Small goblins sat in chairs counting and sorting money. They had made the desks taller than any human could be, more than likely to assert a small measure of superiority over the humans that had kept them oppressed for years. They were sorting and weighing large gemstones and stacks of gold.

He walked straight up to the lone desk that stood at the head of the rest. “Excuse me, head goblin,” Harry said politely.

The white haired being looked up startled. He leaned over the desk to get a good look at Harry. “Yes?” He raised a brow.

“I need to claim my accounts, please,” Harry looked up steadily.

“Your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

Both brows rose at this. The goblin disappeared and popped up beside Harry. “Follow me Mr. Potter.”

He walked quickly behind the goblin. They entered a rather ornate office and the goblin sat down behind the wooden desk. He indicated the chair across from him. “Mr. Potter, its been a long time since I’ve seen you. I am Ragnok. I am the head goblin for the London branch.”

“Its a pleasure to meet you,” Harry nodded. “But I hate to say that I don’t remember being here before.”

Ragnok chuckled. “Of course you wouldn’t. You were only a baby at the time. It was shortly before your mother and father went into hiding.”

Harry frowned. “I must apologize for my ignorance. I’ve only just found out that I am a wizard today you see.”

Ragnok frowned. “But how is this possible? We’ve been assured that you were well taken care of and that you knew everything.”

He shook his head. “No.” He thought for a second. The goblins were highly loyal to those who brought money in, they wouldn’t be under the control of wizards. He decided to tell this goblin everything that had happened. “When I went to bed last night, I couldn’t sleep. Today’s my birthday and I knew that I was the only one who remembered. My family doesn’t care about me.” He paused. “At midnight, pain shot through my body as well as memories. Shortly after that I passed out.

“This morning, everything that I learned had stayed with me. I knew then that not only was I a wizard but I was also Merlin reincarnated.” He ignored Ragnok’s gasp. “Shortly before my birthday, letters had begun to arrive for me. But my uncle took them all and burned them. I was able to change my clothes and get away from them to come here.”

Ragnok took a second to gain his bearings. “That’s quite the story Mr. Potter. We can confirm all of that if you like?” Harry nodded. A paper and dagger appeared in front of them on the desk. “I will need you to prick your finger and allow seven drops to fall on the paper. This will tell us everything about you.”

The dagger was far lighter than Harry believed. Barely wincing Harry allowed the drops to fall on the paper. His finger instantly healed causing the goblin to start.

Ragnok took possession of the paper. Eyes widening, he looked up at Harry again. “Here you go Mr. Potter.”

  
_(Inheritance Test)_

**Name** : Mr. Harry Potter, Merlin  
**Age** : unknown  
**Mother** : Lilly Potter nee Evans (deceased)  
**Father** : James Charlus Potter (deceased)  
**Abilities** : Wizard, Elemental Mage, wandless magic, metamorphmagis, more unknown  
**Inheritances** : Chief Wizangamont (unclaimed), Lord Gryffindor (unclaimed), Lord Peverel (unclaimed), Lord Potter (unclaimed), Lord Black (unclaimed), Heir Slytherin (unclaimed)  
**Bindings** : Magical core (potion, age 18 months), compulsions (age, 18 months), glamour (potion, age 18 months)

Harry nodded. He knew that he would be having many surprises coming soon.

“Would you like to claim everything today?” Ragnok asked.

“Am I allowed to be a lord?” Harry wondered aloud. “It seems like I would be way too young to do that.”

“Normally you would have to be seventeen to claim your lordships,” Ragnok agreed. “But since you are an unknown age and are in fact Merlin, then this overrides the normal procedures.” He smiled a toothy smile. “We’ve been waiting for you a long time.”

“What about all these potions?” 

“We can remove those too,” Ragnok said. “It seems like these were done after you parents died. We were told by Dumbledore that you were taken to your family to be cared for. These bindings should never have been placed on you, as they are illegal.”

“Did he do it?” Harry wondered.

“It would seem likely,” the head goblin said. “But in all actuality were are unable to prove that he gave you these.”

“Then I shall claim all of the lordships but I think I shall wait on the Chief Wizangamont.”

“You wills always have that position since you are Merlin,” Ragnok warned. “One day you will have to take it.” He pulled out a small box. “I have called all of the lordship rings as well as the heir ring here. All you have to do is place them on your finger.” He pulled out a rather large ring. “This one is the most important.”

Harry took the ring and read the small writing. Magic from the ring instantly flooded him. It was his old ring. “I gave this to the goblins for safe keeping until my return.” Many of his memories had not returned but he wasn’t worried.

“Yes that is your ring, Merlin,” Ragnok said. “We’e kept it safe all these years.”

A pulse filled the room as he placed the ring on his right ring finger. “Thank you, Ragnok. The goblin nation has my gratitude.” The goblin had a pleased smile on his face as he handed him all of the rings to put on. Each slid onto a finger with no problem and each brought their own little pulse of power.

“Would you prefer that I call you Merlin?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “while I am Merlin, I am also Harry Potter. In this time I want to keep my full identity a secret for as long as possible. Plus my parents, who gave me life, also died for me. I don’t want to dishonor their memory.”

“We will respect your decision,” Ragnok said. “You do great honor to your heritage.” He jumped down from his seat. “Now if you will follow me we can get those potions removed from your system.”

Harry followed the older goblin. “Master Ragnok, why is it that you’re taking me? You are much too important to be escorting me around.”

“That right there,” Ragnok said with a creepy chuckle. He stopped and looked up at the young wizard. “You, you have come into this bank and have treated me with nothing but respect. That deserves respect in return. So I will escort you to the proper place so that I know that the goblins will personally take care of you.”

He warmed under the attention. It had been a long time since someone had cared about him. Frankly, he knew it had been at least ten years since someone had cared that much.

“While we walk, can you tell me how I came to live with my aunt?” Harry asked. “I know that my parents are dead, I just don’t know how. My aunt didn’t tell me about anything.”

“Mr. Potter,” Ragnok sighed. “You have had much going against you. Yes I will tell you. Ten years ago, there was a wizard who sought to take control of Britain. He was a dark lord who fancied himself way too much. His name was Lord Voldemort.

“There was a prophecy that foretold of a person who would grow in power and be able to defeat him. That person was you.” He glanced at Harry. “Your parents went into hiding, they were trying to protect you. Only they were betrayed and a trusted friend told Voldemort where they were. Voldemort decided that the best course of action was to kill you before you became powerful. On Halloween night ten years ago, he came to your home and killed your parents. Then he tried to kill you.

“But he wasn’t successful. To date, you are the only person who has ever survived the killing curse. When he tried to kill you, the curse rebounded and destroyed his body instead. Leaving you with that scar and him without a body.”

“So he’s still alive?”

“Oh yes, Mr. Potter,” Ragnok agreed. “Many think that he is dead but no. He’s still out there trying to come back.” HE indicated a door. “That is the reason you are also heir of Slytherin.”

“Because he marked me?” Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded pleased that the boy caught onto that. “Yes, he died without an heir so when he marked you with that scar, magic herself decided that you would become that heir.” He waved over a few goblins. “Now, these goblins are our healers. They will take care of you from here. When you are done, Griphook will be waiting to take you down to your vaults.”

* * *

  
  
Harry walked behind the head goblin into the large room that was set up to be an infirmary. Goblins bustled about but none of them looked like they were tending to any patient.

Quickly he was guided to a bed and laid out. Harry could hear a lot of stuff going on around him but the goblins were too short to see.

“Mr. Potter, would you like your eyesight healed while you are here too?” one person asked him. “Our scans show that your glasses aren’t actually correct for your eyes.”

Harry gaped. “You can do that?”

The goblin snorted. “Of course.”

“Then yes lets do that.”

Chanting begin around him. Their voices began to relax him. Harry felt the magic build in his body. It was more than he had ever felt in the past; in his previous life he had been pretty powerful. He stared up at the ceiling. Small lines of color criss crossed all that he could see. The lines acted as a barrier or rather a cage in this room.

A large white light filled the room. Harry’s magic was unleashed. No more bindings were in place and the compulsions were completely gone. He was free. Harry pulled off his glasses and took in the world without any problems. (Magic is awesome!)

“I did not expect that.” A rather large goblin looked sick.

“What is it?” Harry asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems that you have a chunk of Voldemort’s soul in you,” the healer said. “It is latched onto you.”

“So Voldemort managed to create a Horcrux?”

“Yes.”

“Can you get rid of it?” Harry asked quickly. He knew that there had never been any living horcruxes in history. It was almost impossible. The piece of soul would only be safe and protected as long as the person stayed alive.

“I’m sure that you have some idea of what a horcrux is,” the goblin healer said. “But many studies have been conducted since your first time on this earth. When a wizard performs a certain ritual before killing a person, he allows for his soul to split a part and that piece can then be used to keep him alive.

“It is magic of a truly evil nature,” the healer explained. “The only way for that piece to go back to the person whose soul it was, is to feel true remorse for what he did. There has been no living (human) horcrux recorded before.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter,” the goblin Foruk said. “We won’t be able to remove it. The only way for it to be removed is it either kill you or for Voldemort to feel complete remorse for what he’s done.”

“It doesn’t sound like he’s the remorse type,” Harry said dryly.

Foruk snorted. “I would say that’s an understatement.”

“So is there anything you can do then?”

“There is a ritual,” Foruk said wincing, “that will allow you to absorb this soul piece into your soul. It will become you.”

“What’s the catch?” Harry asked. “There’s always a catch.”

Foruk nodded. “Yes there is. Essentially you stand the risk of turning dark. Because Voldemort was so dark, it might just overpower you and change your very nature.”

“But it wouldn’t function like a horcrux anymore?” Harry clarified. “It wouldn’t be able to keep Voldemort alive?”

“No it would be your soul,” Foruk said. “You would be the only soul inhabiting your body.”

Harry thought for a moment. There was a risk that he would turn dark. (Wasn’t that worth the risk though?) He wouldn’t allow for himself to be overwhelmed. “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry said firmly. “I don’t want to give Voldemort a chance of staying alive if I can help it.”

“You can come back tomorrow to complete the ritual,” Foruk said. He wrote something down on a piece of parchment. “We still need to ready our ritual room.”

“That sounds good to me,” Harry said. “I already feel so much better. Thank you for helping me.”

Foruk glanced up surprised. “You’re welcome Mr. Potter.” He seemed to think for a moment. “You are a very strange wizard.”

“I’ll take that as a complement,” Harry decided. “I know that wizards are narrow minded and think themselves above all creatures.” He righted his clothes and stood up. “But I know that every being deserves to be respected. Wizards should know that goblins take care of their money. Why would you disrespect someone like that?”

Foruk nodded. “As I said, very strange. Griphook!”

“Are you ready to go to your vaults, Mr. Potter?” This new goblin came into the room.

“Yes, Griphook,” Harry said. “I’d like to buy some of my school things today.”

“Certainly.” They walked to a narrow door and entered a rickety cart. “Hang tight.”

Harry grinned as they sped through the underground caverns. “Which vaults would you like to enter today?”

“Vaults 1, 6, and 712, please.”

They came to a stop in front of the Potter vault. Griphook opened it and handed Harry a bag. “It will hold anything you place in here.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. He walked into the vault taking in the amount of coins and artifacts. One portrait off to the side caught his gaze. “Mom? Dad?”

“About time you came here,” James Potter yelled. “We’ve had no one to talk to for years. We’ve been so worried.”

Lilly nodded. “We haven’t seen you in years.”

“I’m sorry, I would have come sooner if I had known about any of this.” Harry stopped in front of them.

“Hang on,” Lilly studied her son. “You shouldn’t be able to get into this vault. You’re too young yet.”

Harry blushed. “About that.” He rubbed his hair. “Its a really long story. But I’m now a lord several times over.”

“He looked just like me,” James said puffing up. “In fact he looks just like me with your eyes, Lilly.”

“Shut up James,” Lilly interrupted. “Harry, what do you mean?”

He took a deep breath. “I think this conversation should wait until we’re alone.” He held up the bag. “Do you mind if I take you with me?”

“You had better,” James said with a chuckle. “We didn’t want to end up here when we had this done.”

Harry shrunk them down and placed them in the bag. He looked around and added a large amount of gold. There didn’t seem to be too much else to take with him that wouldn’t be better at one of his properties. Joining Griphook by the cart, they continued on down to the other vaults.

Gryffindor vault was very spacious but was filled to the brim with gold, gems, weapons, and books. Harry grabbed as many books as he could. He was leaving when he spotted a small dagger, about the length of his forearm. He grabbed that too, just in case.

His vault, Merlin’s vault, was the one that he was looking forward to the most. The Potter vault, and his parents, was like an unveiling of his heritage. This vault, however, felt like coming home.

Easily the largest vault in Gringotts, Harry took in all of his items. Sure there was gold but the real treasure was the rest of it. The round table was in the center of the room. Suits of armor stood against the walls. Books lined shelves. Harry would definitely have to return to get more of them. As it was he took as many tomes as he dared. They were all in perfect condition. Harry also grabbed his grimoire, the book that he recorded everything in. He spells and potions even events that happened during the days he walked the earth previously.

The journey topside took a long time since they had to come all the way from the bottom of the underground vault system. But Harry enjoyed taking in everything around him, it made the journey much quicker.

“I will be back tomorrow, Griphook,” Harry said. “I hope to see you again.”

“I will be here, Mr. Potter,” Griphook said solemnly. “Good day to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

With his pocket heavy with coin, Harry down the alley. He supposed he needed to get a wand first. He walked into Ollivander’s wand shop. The bell over the door tinkled.

Harry tried every wand that the older man handed to him. There was a growing pile. After about an hour of all the wands rejecting him, Ollivander finally walked into the back of his shop. He returned with an older box it was covered with a thin layer of dust.

He pulled out a darkly colored wand that had a smooth handle with several knots along its slightly curved length. Harry grasped the handle lightly, warmth flooded through his body. He saw his magic flow through his fingers into the wand as it began to bond him to the wand.

“Curious,” Ollivander said. “I would not have thought that this wand would chose anyone.”

Harry took his eyes off his new wand. “Why is that, Mr. Ollivander?”

The wand maker seemed to ignore the question. “Blackthorn with basilisk hide and phoenix tears core. Twelve and three quarter inches, reasonably swishy. I’ve had this wand in my shop since my grandfather made it many years ago.” He smiled softly. “The blackthorn wood is made for a warrior but it is truly hard to bond with. Normally it takes great trials for the wand to bond with the owner.

“The cores are opposing,” Ollivander continued. “The venom of the basilisk can kill quickly while the phoenix tears will heal almost anything. Truly remarkable.”

“Thank you for taking your time to fit me with a wand,” Harry said quietly. “Would I be able to get a holster as well?”

“Oh yes.” He nodded pointing to a large selection on the wall. “I have many to choose from, although I tend to recommend the dragon hide. It will protect your wand.”

“Can I get one with charms to allow only me to get the wand?” Harry asked. “And ones that will return the wand even if dropped?”

Ollivander narrowed his eyes. “Those are normally only sold to aurors, Mr. Potter. But I suppose I can make an exception this once.”

He left the shop with his wand attached firmly to his arm. Harry then stopped at the luggage store to buy a new trunk. He didn’t settle for the standard student one. Harry bought a rather large trunk with its own apartment, potions lab, and library. It had charms on it to make it shrink and light as a feather.

He knew he needed more clothes, so he stopped for that. Harry got a whole new wardrobe including muggle clothes and dress robes. They were charmed to get larger if he needed them to. He passed up the bundles at the front of the apothecary to get each ingredient individually.

He spent the most time in Flourish and Blots’s, the book store. The manager was shocked when Harry asked for all of the books he would need for every year at school but Harry insisted. He also picked up a wide variety of potions, transfiguration, and charms books as well as all the Defense Against the Darks Arts books that the store offered.

“Can you afford to pay for all of this?” The manager asked perturbed. He just knew that he was going to be replacing all of the tomes. “That’s over one hundred and fifty galleons of books!”

Harry rolled his eyes as the customer behind him gasped. He dug into his coin purse and pulled out the amount. “Thank you.” He shrunk the bag and carried everything back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom was unsure of letting out a room for Harry, but eventually caved in. Harry fell asleep reading one of his new books feeling safe for the first time in years.

* * *

 

He returned to the bank the next morning. Griphook was waiting for him at the front desk.

“Good morning, Griphook,” Harry said. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Not at all, Mr. Potter,” the goblin reassured him. “I just wanted to escort you myself.” He hesitated.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if I might watch the ritual?” Griphook asked. It was odd seeing a proud goblin look so unsure. “I’ve never seen one before, you see.”

He thought for a moment. It definitely couldn’t hurt anything. “If the healers are okay with it, then I am.”

Griphook led Harry back to the room he was in the day previously. They had dimmed the lights and candles were set all around the room. There was six goblins all in long robes; although, Harry supposed, they were normal size for a human child.

“Mr. Potter, glad you could arrive,” the healer from yesterday said. “We have everything set up for this.”

“That’s good,” Harry offered. He indicated the goblin standing next to him. “Would it be okay if Griphook were to stay here while you did this?”

The healer nodded. “As long as you are okay with it, Griphook shouldn’t be in the way.”

Griphook nodded and stepped off to the side. The healers guided Harry to a low bed. Seeing Harry’s questioning look, a healer added, “It helps us see you better.”

He nodded with a smile. The lights dimmed and there was quiet. Power began to build in the room. Goblin magic felt different than wizards. It was blunt while also having a sharp nature to it. (Just like goblins,) Harry thought.

Harry’s power began to concentrate and pool in his scar. It seemed as if the goblins’ power was directing Harry’s to do what they wanted. A bright red glow came from him. Harry found himself unexpectedly in his mindscape.

“You are too weak,” a black shadow muttered, “I will be the master here.”

Harry shook his head. “I am the master of my mind, no one else.” He reached forward and grabbed what he thought was the shadow’s arm, forcing it to hug him. “You (will) become a part of me.”

“I am Voldemort! You aren’t strong enough to get rid of me,” the thing yelled.

“I am Merlin reborn!” Harry returned. “You will never be stronger than me.”

The thing screamed as it began to seep into Harry. He could feel the part of Voldemort’s soul merging with his. A small amount of power went straight to his core.

It was silent when he opened his eyes. Everyone in the room was surrounding Harry when he looked around. They all gave him a relieved grin, or at least Harry thought it was relieved. They all looked rather scary.

“Thank you so much,” Harry said. For something that he never knew was there, Harry felt complete for the first time in his memory. His mind was his own now.

“We’re so glad that you pulled through this,” Foruk said. The others nodded. “I must say that we didn’t think that the results would be this good.”

Harry smiled. “Me too, I just wanted to be myself again.”

 

* * *

 

Harry made sure to stop at the Magical Menagerie on his return. It wouldn’t do to not have an owl. A large snowy owl caught his attention immediately. Hedwig was very eager to leave the shop and took up residence on his shoulder rather easily.

Harry remembered the portrait in his bag. He pulled out his parents and entered the apartment in his trunk. Inside was a rather comfortable looking sofa with a blank wall in front of it. Harry hung their portrait there.

“How’s that?” He asked them.

“Way better than the vaults,” James said beaming.

“Now tell us what is going on?”

“You know how you guys died right?” They nodded. “Well Dumbledore left me on the Dursley’s doorstep.”

“Son of a bitch,” Lily swore. “Harry you’ve got to know that we never wanted that for you.

“I don’t blame you for it,” Harry told them. “Petunia kept me doing everything around the house. I slept in a cupboard for many years. They never told me anything.

“On my eleventh birthday, something changed.” he paused. “Or maybe unlocked is a better way to phrase that. There was so much pain. However, the I woke up the next morning, I knew so much more.”

The Potters watched their son. “What do you mean?”

“I knew I was a wizard,” Harry said, “but I also had very old memories. I am the reincarnation of Merlin.”

“Bloody hell!” James yelled. “Harry do you know what this means?”

“I know that magic comes easy to me,” he admitted. “Other than that, the goblins told me that I am now the chief of the Wizangamont. I was able to open my vault.”

James blew out a breath. “You are the most powerful wizard to every exist.”

“That’s not all that was revealed,” Harry said. “The goblins removed bindings from me and I had a horcrux in me.”  
>>  
James and Lily both looked stumped with that one. He sighed. “It was a piece of his soul that broke off and embedded itself in me.”

“You had a piece of his soul in you?” Lily asked wide eyed. He nodded. “That’s awful! Did you remove it?”

“No, we had to merge it with my soul,” he explained, “there was no way to remove it without killing me. So we merged it with me so it couldn’t hurt me anymore.”

“He would have had a connection to you if it stayed,” James concluded. “That wouldn’t have been good.”

“Nope,” Harry said. He tried to answer all of their questions as they thought them up.

Harry stayed in his room at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer. He spent his days wandering the alley or reading in his room. The books were truly fascinating, magic had truly advanced over the years. Although he still found all of the magic relatively easy. Harry went through all of the books for the subjects that he bought. With the power boost from the ritual, nothing was hard for him.  
  
“Maybe I can get into some special classes?” he wondered. Ancient Runes, although not so ancient to him was a breeze. Going through the books brought forth the memories that he was missing. “What is the point of me actually attending the school? I can probably test out all but potions.”

“Just wait and see how things go,” his mum said. “You don’t want to revel all of your cards just yet.”

“At least you won’t have to study for exams,” James added reassuringly. He dodged Lily’s slap.

“I wonder where Severus is?” Lily mused. “He would love to teach you.”

“Ol’ Snape would surely hate him,” James snorted. “He looks just like me.”

“Surely he can put aside old grudges,” she said.

“Don’t count on it,” the older Potter intoned. “That man hated me, and for good reason.”

“What happened?” Harry asked.

James winced. “He and your mother were friends at school.”

“We grew up together,” Lily interjected.

“Yes, let me tell the story,” James said quickly. “Anyway, I was jealous of their friendship.” Lily snorted. “Yes, well I can admit it now. I was a bully. It wasn’t pretty and I drew my friends into it too. Snape never deserved what we did to him.”

“So you were a bully,” Harry stated more than asked.

James blushed furiously. “Yes, I was. I never wanted to be, but I was jealous and wanting Lily’s attention. I did grow up though.”

“He did,” Lily confirmed. “I wouldn’t have married him if he didn’t.”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly. “I don’t like it but I know that you changed.” He sat down on the sofa. “So you think that Snape will not like me?”

“Its possible,” Lily admitted. “You do look an awful lot like James did when he was a kid. Severus might not be able to see past that.”

“Well, I’ll just have to see what I can do about that,” Harry said resolved. “Now tell me more about Hogwarts.”

James grinned at the demand. “Well, first thing you’ve got to know is that there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and (Slytherin). Of course Gryffindor is the best house.”

“James!” Lily said rolling her eyes. “I know we were both in Gryffindor but honestly, Harry, all the houses are good houses.”

“Yes, yes,” James said, “but Gryffindor is the best…”

Harry grinned as his father went on to expand the merits of being in the house of the lions. Both Lily and James continued to bicker. He talked to his parents for hours.


	2. Making Friends in the New Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reminder, I do not own anything Harry Potter related. That being said, I did borrow some of the following chapter (I'm sure all the Potterheads will recognize it). Thank you guys for the kudos and words of encouragement!!

Following his parents directions, Harry was able to make it onto the platform with little difficulty. The train could barely be seen through the haze of the stream. Students and their families milled about pushing luggage on carts and carrying their animals.

Harry knew he must have looked out of place with just Hedwig in her cage. His trunk was shrunken in his pocket. He wore his new muggle clothes and would change into his robes on the train.

Hardly any of the compartments were full this early. Harry had arrived at 10 o’clock, he didn’t want to be late or not be able to find a seat. People passed outside of his carriage, not many stopped to glance inside. He was able to hide out in there; at least for a little while.

“I’m looking for a toad, a boy named Neville’s lost one,” a bushy haired girl barged in to ask after they had been traveling for an hour. She would be a pretty girl except for the large bucked teeth that dominated her face.

Harry shook his head.

“Why are you all alone?” she asked frowning.

“I haven’t been in this world long,” he admitted. “My parents are dead, so I didn’t even know I was a wizard until a month ago when I got my letter.”

“Well, you’ve got someone now,” she said decisively. Sticking out her hand, she said, “I’m Hermione Granger.”

He took her hand. “Nice to meet you,” Harry said. “I’m Harry Potter.”

“Are you really? I’ve read all about you.” She smiled and sat down. “You’re in so many books.”

Harry had an absurd thought that she knew his other identity but then realized she was talking about his defeat of Voldemort.

“I’ve read all about your defeat of You-Know-Who,” she whispered.

Harry nodded. He realized at once that this girl would love to quiz him about his previous time on the earth. _That’s best to keep to myself_. “I’ve read them too. I don’t know how they can possibly know all that stuff though. I was the only one left alive in the house and I was a baby.”

“It must have been speculation,” Hermione said. “Since you’re the only one who has survived the killing curse, they must have had a lot of wild ideas about how that happened. Not to mention, Professor Dumbledore knew about what happened.”

Harry nodded and changed the subject. “What house do you think that you will be in?”

“I suppose Gryffindor wouldn’t be too bad,” she said. “I don’t really know. A lot of people say that Slytherin would be bad.”

“It shouldn’t be that bad,” he said. “I don’t know which one I’ll be in. Just glad to be here, to be honest. My home wasn’t very good.”

Hermione nodded. “I can understand that. I’ve read as much as I can so that I won’t be behind.” She blushed. “I don’t want to be behind. There’s so much to learn.”

“They won’t send you back,” Harry said quickly. It didn’t take much to guess what she was thinking. “You were powerful enough to get a Hogwarts letter, they won’t send you back because you don’t have all of the answers.” He patted the seat beside him. “You are a witch but not the only muggleborn here, I’m a half blood and I wasn’t raised in this world either.” _This time, at least_.

They sat there chatting for a little bit before Hermione left to continue her search for the lost toad. Harry continued his further research.

He was only interrupted one more time on his journey. A long faced blonde quietly opened the door and slid in. Harry cleared his throat and the boy started.

“I’m sorry, I did not see you there,” the boy said with a small bow. “I can leave if you wish.”

“That’s alright,” Harry brushed it off. The newcomer looked like he was hiding from someone. “You can stay as long as you wish.”

“Thank you.” He walked forward holding out his hand. “My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry took his hand. “Its nice to meet you.”

“I thought you would be coming this year,” Draco said. “Or at least if you were real.”

Harry indicated the seat across from him. “What do you mean, real?”

“Well, you’ve haven’t been seen in so long,” Draco explained, “that some people were convinced that you were a figment of legend told to end the last war. And who could blame them? YOu have not been seen or heard from in ten years.”

“Not my fault that,” he chuckled. “I have been living with muggles. I didn’t even know that I was a wizard until my birthday.”

Draco gaped. “ _You mean you didn’t know?_  How is that possible? You are the _Boy-Who-Lived_.”

“Trust me that didn’t mean a thing to me just a few weeks ago,” Harry sighed. “My family didn’t like magic and so they tried to keep it from me. But don’t worry, I’ve fixed it all with the goblins, I won’t ever be going back there.”

“Good,” Draco nodded satisfied. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” He cocked his head. “So what house do you think you’ll be in?”

Harry took a moment to study the boy. He was worried, that much Harry could tell. Maybe he didn’t want to be embarrassed? But no, that didn’t make sense. “I am not sure yet. But I wouldn’t say no to any house really. All of them have their good points.”

Draco nodded. His shoulders relaxed a bit. “My whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries except for the odd Ravenclaw. I just don’t want to disappoint my father.”

“You’ll do fine,” he said decisively. “You’ll be in the house you are meant to be in. And if your father really cares about you, he won’t be bothered by it.”

“Thank you,” Draco said. He glanced out the window at the setting sun. “We’ll be there soon. I guess I should go and change into my robes.”

“I’ll see you at the feast,” Harry said. “And if we’re in the same house, save me a seat.”

“Definitely.”

It wasn’t long before the train arrived at the station. Harry and the rest of the students made their way outside. It was dark when he made it onto the platform. A cool breeze cooled the sweat on his body, the crowd pushed him on.

“Firs’ years,” a loud voice bellowed over the crowd. A rather large man towered over all of the students. He had a very large beard with small bright eyes. He wore a large leather overcoat with many pockets. “Firs’ years, this way.”

Bushy hair caught up with him and he smiled. At least he would have a friend in this new time. Harry and Hermione followed the large man through the woods with the rest of the first years. A lantern lit the winding path. They were all quiet, each trying to figure out where they were going. After a short walk, they exited the trees on the edge of a large lake.

“Four to a boat,” the man bellowed and took one for himself after making sure everyone was seated.

Each of the students clambered into a boat. Harry and Hermione shared their’s with the boy who had lost his toad and Draco. After a few moments they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

The large castle towered over them. Each window glowed with light. Towers disappeared in the sky and a large bridge could be seen from the lake. It was magnificent. The boats docked themselves in a sort of underground cave, there were steep stairs that led to what seemed to be a grand entrance hall.

Harry glanced around trying to take in every detail about Hogwarts. He had died long before the school came into existence. The founders had done wonderful by this school. Pride welled in his body, his ancestors had done a good job. The boats continued to rock as they brought all of the students across the dark lake.

The large man lead them up to a set of double doors. The others whispered quietly to each other when he banged on the doors. They opened revealing a rather stern faced witch with her hair pulled back into a low bun.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” he said.

“Thank you Hagrid,” she said. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The feast will begin shortly. However, before you can sit down, you must be sorted into your houses. The people in your house will be like your second family. The houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

“While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She disappeared through another set of doors.

"What the --?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. This was not the way it was supposed to be. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They passed right by arguing amongst themselves. Harry tried not to throw up. They were perverted. How could the teachers, or even the headmaster, allow them to stay? The ghosts were an abomination to magic.

Oblivious to Harry’s discomfort, the other students started to chatter excitedly. The ghosts moved on to wherever they were going. That was just as well, if they had stayed any longer, he might have been forced to do something about it.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The students at once snapped to attention. “Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry watched the older students in the room. Some were watching the incoming first years. Others were looking impatient and hungry. The instructors were watching all of this with a bemused air at the head table. Harry took in everything they passed by. The ceiling was the most impressive bit of magic that he could remember seeing. It was enchanted to show the sky outside. The stars were bright and twinkling. They all stopped in front of the head table. Professor Mcgonagall stood next to a stool holding a rather tattered hat.

“When I call your name, please come forward,” she instructed. “Abbot, Hannah.”

Harry continued to watch everyone during the sorting. Most students looked very nervous. Draco went up to the stool smirking when “Malfoy, Draco” was called.  
  
“Slytherin!” the hat cried out. Malfoy didn’t loose his smirk.

The names were called out loudly over the cheers from the students of the houses until “Potter, Harry” was called. Harry walked through the suddenly parted students. Professor McGonagall gave him a short nod before the hall disappeared under the hat.

“Interesting, very interesting,” a voice muttered in his head. “Well, (Merlin), its been a very long time since I’ve seen someone of your calibre.”

“Its nice to meet you,” Harry offered. “What is your name?”

“Alistair,” the hat said. “Dear Godric gifted me with that name.”

“Its very elegant,” he said.

“Oh ho,” Alistair chuckled. “I think I like you.” he hummed. “Dear me, its seems that you pose something of a problem.”

“What’s that?”

“My dear Merlin,” Alistair cooed, “you simply fit in every house. So where to put you?”

Harry frowned. “I know there are plots being made with me being the key player. Which house would upset them the most? I don’t wish to play into their hands.”

“You are going to be tricky aren’t you?” the hat asked. “Well, the headmaster would simply love to have you in Gryffindor. So I take it that’s out? The house that I would recommend is Slytherin. You belong there by rights as well. It would mean you are in the enemies’ lair.”

“I could get more people on my side too,” Harry added. “They wouldn’t have anything to do with me if I were in any other house.”

“Too right! Alright, prepare yourself for the outcry coming,” the sorting hat paused. “Slytherin!”

Harry pulled off the hat and met the stares head on. He handed Alistair off to Professor McGonagall with the promise to find him to talk soon and headed to the far table.

Malfoy recovered first and started clapping. “I thought you were going to be one of us, Harry.”

Harry shrugged and sat down together. The sorting resumed and soon Dumbledore stood up to address them again.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He waved his hand above his head and all of the plates in the Great Hall filled with food.

“Is he mad?” Harry asked Malfoy. He began to fill his plate. _Things have truly changed in this time_.

“My father says he very mad,” Draco said. “Can’t imagine why he’s still running the school.”

“He’s brilliant,” an older student added. The brunette girl looked like she didn’t quite believe her words. “Brightest wizard of his age, but yes he is mad.”

“That’s Gemma Farley,” a fellow first year said, he held out his hand. “And I’m Blaise Zambini.”

“Harry Potter,” he said taking the hand.

“The great Harry Potter gracing our humble house with his presence,” a younger girl sneered. She had a very squashed face with dull brown eyes. “Why are you even here?”

Harry quirked a brow. “I suppose that I am here for the same reason that you are, I was sorted here by the hat.”

“Parkinson, stop before you embarrass yourself,” Draco said rolling his eyes. “I’m sure your family won’t appreciate you alienating people this early in your education.”

Harry snorted but started in on his dinner. Hopefully not everyone in his new house was going to be like the pug nosed girl sitting across from him.

After being forced to sing the school song (which Harry was sure was a joke of the founders), the school was dismissed and the prefects were leading them to their dorms. Slytherin dorms were deep within the school down into the dungeons. All of the first years crowded around a small snake carving in the wall.

“Now listen up,” Gemma Farley called out. “We are at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. The password will be changed each month and will be posted on the notice board. Do not forget to check the notice board.” She turned to the snake. “Veritas.”

The snake let out a small hiss and a large opening began to form. A large room with a roaring fireplace was revealed. Greens and silvers decorated the space accentuating the elegance of the space. Statues of snakes were scattered throughout the room. Several long sofas were set out in front of the fireplace and tables were pressed up against the wall. Two sets of stairs were at the back of the common room. Some of the upper year students were already milling about.

Harry joined the rest of his classmates. Gemma stood front and center. “You are now part of the ancient and noble house of Slytherin. Each and every one of you are required to live up to a set of standards that have been a part of this house’s history since Salazar’s time. We are cunning, but also brave. Smart but also prudent. Loyal but fiercely protective of our house.

“We exemplify the traits of all the houses of Hogwarts but with more grace and dignity,” Gemma continued. “You will not fight with your fellow housemates in the halls. We Slytherins must present a united front to the people who would take us down without a thought. If, by any chance, you do have a quarrel with a fellow Slytherin, you will  _keep it in house_.”

The passageway closing interrupted the girl’s speech. “Well said, Ms. Farley,” the dark man from the feast said. He turned to regard the first years. “For those of you who do not know, I am Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house. Ms. Farley is correct. I expect you to act with every bit of decorum that your parents pressed into your heads. You will not give the dunderheads in the other houses the chance they sorely wish to take you down.

“And they will,” he paused. “We have been deemed the evil house of Hogwarts. That is not true and we know it. But the other houses only see the house of the Dark Lord.”

He looked at each of the students. Harry felt strangely at ease when his eyes met the professors.

“If any of you require help, or simply wish to report the goings on of this house,” the dour professor continued. “My office will always be open. Your prefects are also available to you should the need arise.”

With that, he swept out of the room, his cloak billowing in his wake. The room was silent for a moment before whispering broke out.

“Alright you lot,” Gemma called. “I will show you to your rooms. Then I suggest you call it an early night.”

They followed her again to the stairs. Boys were directed to the left, and girls to the right. The first year dormitories were located at the very top floor. Each of the boys found their things in the room already set by a bed. Harry’s was the closest to a small window that peered into the lake. The boys quietly changed into their night clothes and settled into bed. Harry fell asleep quickly.

That night he dreamt of more of his life as Merlin. Spells flashed through his dreams, people that he once knew were revealed to him once more. Books and scrolls recited themselves to him. The knowledge stayed with him even as he woke in the morning.


End file.
